MattxMello Forever
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Matt and Mello's relation ship. Rated M for later one-shots. Better than it  sounds. R&R!
1. Art Class

**Yeah, I have given into temptation and am writing one of these... I can't believe it... Well, what can I say. I'm a MattxMello addict and proud of it, and I just had to write on of these! So, here is the first one! Oh and just saying, in most of these, Mello will be older than Matt... Just giving a head up. And sorry that I make Mels sound like an obsessed girl in this... My mind was fried and it was 2 am... You don't want to know what goes through my mind then... Welll, anyhoo! Onward to Yaoi!**

_**Art Class**_

_**Matt's POV**_

**Summary: A simple task taken horribly wrong...**

Stupid, stupid, stupid art class! I hate it! For one, I am incapable of producing anything that represents what they call 'ART'. So that's why when we do realilistic sketches, Mello is drawing me. All i have to do is stand there and look sexy, not a hard , this was a bit boring. All I do for the hour and fifteen minute periods is to look at other people and the person they are drawing. Linda was looking a Rina intently and drawing a line every one and a while. Boring. If only Mello hadn't of taken my PSP, then I wouldn't be so bored. But _NO, _it would ruin the picture. What a load of shit. But one _very _good thing that came from this project was that I got to stare at Mello for over an hour without him feeling uncomfortable. I got to look at his pretty blue eyes and the way the florescent lighting glared off them. Watching the way he would stick his tongue out a little to the right when he was concentrarting. The little grin that caressed his perfectly curved pink lips. The way that every time I moved , even a little, he would growl to move me back into place. He just sat there looking like an angel while he acted like he was drawing one. I wonder if Mello will come over tonight... We could play that new video game I got. There was a part I couldn't get past. The part with the castle and the dragon and the snowmonster thing... What was that thing? It was puffy and white like a cat but tall and lean like a dragon. Maybe I'll call it a neko-dragon. Damn japanese and their addicting animes! Making me think stupid thoughts. Speaking of stupid thoughts, there was that time he fell down an esclator chasing Mello. An escaltator. The ones that go _down_. God that was embarassing and stupid. But if Mello hadn't of stolen my wallet that wouldn't of happened. But _noooooo!_ He needed money to buy those damned leather shoes. Stupid Mello and his leather addiction. Speaking of Melle, he was now placing his pencil back on the canvas with a flourish.

"My masterpiece is complete!" Mello yelled to the world. I relaxed and ran over to see the picture. I expected something somewhat wholesome. Like me sitting on the desk or something but noooo. Why do simple projects make Mello so vulger? The picture was of me in a _very _provocative stance over a innocent looking Mello. Every strand of hair was in detail, but it was the disturbingness of this picture that shocked me. I wondered for a second about how he got his own porportions so perfect, but thought that was a question never ment to be answered. Another thought arose. If a teacher saw this...

"Mello! Ohmygod! How could you draw something like that in public?" Mello jutted out his bottom lip and looked sad.

"So you don't like it?" He wiped at his eyes like he was crying.

"No Mels, I like it but if a teacher-" i was cut off by the voice of our art twacher, Ms. McLendand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She looked over Mello's shoulder to get a good look at the picture and nearly fell over when she saw it. "Mail, Miheal. Pricipals office, now. And take that 'thing' with you." Mello smiled and took his picture down to the office. I on the other hand was about to strangle him. Stupid Mello and his perverted mind. When we sat on the bench outside the office, Mello began poking me. I gave him a pissy look and slapped his hand away.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you really like the picture?" Mello asked with a tone in his voice that told me he was about to cry.

"Yes I do Mels, but I wish you had of just waited until we got home." Mello's face brightened and I couldn't help but smile.

"Soo... You want to redo the picture? But with a model this time?" Mello looked at me very suggestivly and I nodded with a plastered on my face.

"Sure, go for it." It was only then that I noticed the principal standing next to us with a disturbed look on his face.

"your, umm...Free to go... Head back to class." And he nearly ran back into his office. I grabbed Mello's hand and pulled him towards the history room.

"Come on Mello! The sooner we get this hellhole over and down with, the sooner we can get home." Mello smiled and followed after me into the darknes that was history.

**Yeah, so you like? I have been working on these like forever! I am just going to put all my MattxMello oneshots into this story. so if you do seem to like this for some odd reason, then just realize updates will be very far between... Just sayin! Well, R&R! Or I'll send Neko-Dragon after you!**

**Love,**

**Phen 3**

**P.S. here is a preview of next one-shot!**

**Skype. Matt. Mello. Need I say more?**


	2. Skype Gone Wrong

**Okay, this one was inspired by a video call with my friend and something like this happened... Except not exactly. It was funny and I just had to make into a MAttxMello. Sorry if my details about Minecraft are a little wrong, I've never played a day in my life! Same with Skype, so just forget the minor details and enjoy this fucking story! Oh and could someone please tell me the difference between a MattxMello and a MelloxMatt! Well, here we go with one-shot number two! Warning: This one has a little bit more mature content then the previous one. And fluff! Young children turn away now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Stupid Skype...**

_**Skype Gone Wrong.**_

_**Matt's POV**_

**Summary: It started as an innocent Skype coversation. But with MAtt and Mello... Who knows what couls happen.**

I flopped down on my bed, laptop in hand, preparing to kick some ass in mine craft. But first, I must start with the computer ritual; Turn on computer. Check. Log onto MSN. Check. Log onto Fanfiction. Check. Log onto skype. Check. Log onto- Wait one moment. Go back a step. What is that dancing little '1' doing on the Skype cloud? I clicked on it and saw Mello's name enter the screen. My breath hitched in my throat. It had been three damn years since I had had any type of interaction with Mello. I quickly clicked his name and my angels face entered the screen. I pushed up my goggles and nearly screamed like a fangirl.

"Mello!" He looked at the screen and fell off his chair. I laughed my ass off (as per usual) as he peaked up from underneath the desk.

"Matt? What the fuck are you doing on my computer screen?" Mello asked, not showing his whole face. I nearly sweatdropped at Mello's incapability to understand any typr of electronical device.

"It's a new invetion called video calling. We can talk and see each other at the same time." I explained the process like I was speaking to a child. Mello narrowed his eyes and sat back on his chair.

"Shut the fuck up bastard. I know how it works, what I am shocked about is that you got my number..." I laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Mello. I'm a hacker. How _couldn't _I get your number? It also helps that there is something called a search engine." Now it was his turn to face-palm. Once again, another show of how stupid Mels can be when it comes to technology.

"God I'm so fucking stupid." Mello closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No your not, your the smartest person in the world." Mello smiled and I felt an undying urge to hug him magicaly through the computer.

"Sooo... How's Wammy's doing?" He asked and I gave him a confused look.

"I don't know. I left three years ago." I almost saw Mello's reaction except the video feed for Skpye broke off before I could see.

"Why'd you leave Wammy's? Where did you go?" I started pressing key after key in hopes of regaining sight of him.

"Stupid Skype cut off our video feed. And there was no reason for me to stay without you there." I sorta regretted my word as soon as we got back video feed and I saw Mello blushing lsightly.

"Really?" Mello said, nearly a whisper.

"Really." I said strongly. I expected him to answer me immediatly, but all I saw were his lips moving. Silence was all that was coming from the other end. "Sorry Mels, audio feed broke. Just one sec." I started clicking keys again, waiting to hear my angels voice again.

**_Mello's Pov_**

God was that little dick head of a guy stupid. He let the god damn audio feed fail. And he calls himself a hacker? Pathetic. I was really annoyed. He was the one that started this conversation. He was the one that should fix this. So, instead of sitting there looking and feeling like a dick head myself, I started talking to the computer like he could hear me.

"Mattie-kins. Youz a dick head." No reply. I smiled and continued my random rant.

"A very sexy dick head." Still no reply.

"One they looks so hot in those stripes." Only one more thing I could think of...

_**Matt's POV**_

Finally, I got back audio. How did I know? I heard Mello yell something very loudly.

"I WANT TO FUCK YOU, YOU SEXY DICK HEAD!" When Mello kinda realized the audio connection had been regained, he froze. But it wasn't like I didn't either. What else would you do if you best friend just up and says 'I want to fuck you'?

"Sooo... ummm... Yea..." I tried to speak, but words failed me at the moment.

"So, you want to know where I live?" Mello asked slightly shyly.

"Mello, I'm a hacker, how _Can't _I know where you live!"

"Well then, get here ASAP!" I smiled.

"Sure babe." I then ended the call and booked it out the door.

**Yep, it's true something like this really happened. Except my friend prompted me with popsicles and yelled 'LISTEN TO ME YOU FAT WHORE!'... It was an interesting convo... Well, hoped you liked it! Oh and Mello was really annoyed when he yelled that. If only he had of known the end result. Sorry this was soo fucking short! Promise to make the next one longer... of it's not a songfic.. Which it will probably be.  
**

**Love, Phen 3**


	3. That Night, That Day, That Minute

**I was so bored when I wrote this, and slightly high off of the deliciousness they call cream eggs...Mmmmm... Sorry! Well, I'm drunk and I'm bored and isn't that the best setting for a MelloxMatt? I do believe so! Soo... Sorry if this sucks, I wasn't thinking too hard... Though with Matt's I kinda was...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Death Note whatsoever!**

**Day and Night**

**That Night  
Mello's**

**Summery: There are many different views on how Matt and Mello and ended up in an orphanage, this is just my view on how things went down.**

That night was the worst night of my life. Not only had my father once again come home drunk as a skunk, but he was as high as the sky and showed no signs of coming down. That day had started normally, me and my sister playing out in the sun-kissed lawn with my ghastly mother. Though it had only been one hour, then the unfortunate weather of England took it's toll and it began to rain heavily. We ran inside and began games of hide and seek for hours, until our father came home. That's where my life was destroyed.

He came in tyranting about how worthless his life was, how his and his family's were nothing but dirt on the lords earth. He said that our lives were sin and we all deserved to die. Maybe he was right, but that gave him no right to act on it. That night, he began with my defenseless mother. He came up from behind her and held her throat with his knife. He asked her to repent while their children sat screaming in the corner. He yelled harshly for us to shut up and wait our turn. He pressed the knife hard against her skin and tears rolled down her perfect face. He asked her once again, but now with words of hate.

_"Repent you lifeless wench! You'll never make it to heaven if you don't! Your more worthless then ever!" _He said in a cruel voice that would turn the coldest of peoples' eyes down in shame. When she refused, his face grew red with horrid anger. No one had ever dared to refuse him his request. His hand and knife tightened and a small tear of blood rolled down her neck. She screamed as the pain washed over her fragile body. This was too much for her to handle.

_"Mihael! Ophelia! Run! While you still have a cha-" _She tried to scream, tried to warn us. But she was cut off by a gurgling coming from her throat. A river of red began flowing down her neck. We screamed and father regarded our existence, though we wished he hadn't. He smiled a cruel, sadistic smile as he dropped and kicked mother's body away as he walked towards us. I pushed my sisters' small frame behind me in hopes of protecting her from the dangerous man my father had become. And it was in vain as well. Because as soon as he found his way towards us he simple shoved me out of the way and grabbed hold of my small sister. She looked like a scared butterfly in the jaws of a venus flytrap, death close and unavoidable. He took hold of her long blond locks and pulled hard, she screamed my name and begged me to save her. And I tried. I grabbed onto my father's arm and pulled as hard as I my body would let me. Sadly I wasn't strong enough and he just threw me to the side like a rag doll. I didn't want to see my sister end like my mother, I had to think of something and fast. With the last reminents of strength I had I ran and found my father's old pistol. As a younger child I had seen my father work it and I knew fairly well how it worked. I tried to make it back in time when I heard my sisters' screams rattle the house, but I was too late.

My sister's small body lay on the hardwood floor, drenched in blood. Though I didn't look at her long, I saw a knife puncturing her small heart. There was a small life in her eyes, almost as if she was glad her last look at life was of me, and her eyes closed, showing her final death. And she wasn't coming back. Anger built inside my once forgiving blue eyes, I couldn't stand to look at that bastard I was forced to call my father. He turned from my sister's body to look at me with greedy eyes.

_"I didn't want to kill her, but she refused to forgive her sins. And if you don't, that will be your fate. Your turn." _He charged towards me, but I dodged him quickly, just barely getting out of his way. He turned on a dime and caught my arm before I could make any move to avoid him. He let another knife slide along my arm, not hard enough to bleed out, but hard enough to of made me cry out in extreme pain. I struggled hard but he just laughed and dug the knife harder into my skin. I made an atempt to hit him with my other arm when I remebered the object I held in it. The pistol. So without thinking and putting my now bloodthirsty body in control, I put the gun to my father's head and pulled the trigger. Unused to the power of a gun, I flew backwards by the force and fell onto the ground.

That night I watched my whole family die.

I watched my father's eyes widen and him fall to the ground. His eyes closed after a second and his breathing stopped. I froze in the position I was in. After a minute the realization that I had just killed my own father sunk in. As did the realization that I was alone now, that my family wasn't coming back. And that night, I sat down and cried from the first time. Through the tears I crawled over to my mother's body and took the rosary from around her ripped neck and returned to my fathers side.

It was a few hours later when the police arrived. They apparently had called from neighbors complaining about the noise coming from our house. When they saw the bodies they instantly thought that the killer was still at large. They cocked their guns and walked in slowly. They began running when they heard me crying. And when they walked in and saw me with a pistol in my hand and my father dead in front of me, they handcuffed me and took me away.

After I was proven innocent for every death except for my father's (That was proven to be self defense) I was sent to live with my only living relative, who died soon after my arrival. Once again I felt the pain of being alone, so much pain for a seven-year-old to feel. A few days after my relative's death, Wammy came for me. Somehow he knew that every one of my relatives had perished, he brought me to Wammy's house. That day I walked up to Wammy's house clutching my mother's rosary tight. In that one moment, I didn't feel so alone. I knew that my mother and sister wouldn't leave me so easily, they would see me through the rosary. Somehow that made me feel better then. To know that somehow, I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**That Day**  
**Matt's**

That day was just like any other.

You know what? What am I fucking? That day was anything but normal. Though, if one had been forced to see life through mine, it might have seemed normal.

My mother was a crack addict that seemed so distant, I barely felt the need to call her 'mother'. She was anything but. To this day, I wonder if she really cared, underneath the drugs and the alchol. But I guess I'll never know.

Already I tire of trying to explain how I felt that day, or my theories on my own mother. I really must focus on the task at hand. Telling the inferior reader how my poor mother dies.

We had been sitting in the same room for once without yelling and fighting. Although that didn't mean that we were exactly holding hands and singing show tunes. To be truthful, my mother had been silent that day. For once she had made me breakfast, a half decent one at that. But as we sat at the table, all she did wass stare at me. Now I realize the look in her eyes was pity, but my five year old mind couldn't comprehend that. When I was that young, and on that day, I really thought my mom loved me, even if it was just one day.

And it would be the last.

Being as normal as any crack addict, she shot up daily. She sent me out of the room that day, something she never did. Usually she gave no notice to me being there and just got high with me in the room. I could hear her scream for a second from the other room and I froze. Though this was no different than any other time she had gotten high, there was something about this scream that had sent my mind reeling. The house fell silent after a moment, not even my breathing could be heard. I quietly got up, not wanting to shatter the silence that seemed so fragile.

_"Mother?" _I asked weakly, scared, being only five at the time.

No answer

_"Mom?_" The house remained silent

_"Mommy?"_ My voice was frantic now. There had been no answer. I started shivering hard as I walked over to the door that separated me from my mother. I shakily reached for the knob and opened it.

What stood-well sat-in the room would haunt me for life.

My mother sat in the center of the room facing the door I had just entered. Blood saturated her clothes around the wound that seemed to have killed her. A blade through the heart could easily kill anyone. I covered my mouth with my hand, my other reaching out to her souless body. I pushed her slightly and screamed when I felt how cold the skin was. I fell over, shaking violently. Slowly, my senses returned to me and I crawled over to mother. Or, should I say, mother's body.

_"Mommy, you need to wake up now. It's almost lunch time." _I cried pathetically. _"Please momma, I'm hungry!"_ I urled my hands around her shirt and held on tight, fearing that if i let go, I'd lose the last bit of sanity I had left.

A few days later, the police arrived because the neighbors had complained about the smell coming from the house. They took me away from my mother, and immediatly sent me to some random orphanage, not really caring where I went, as long as I was out of their hair.

The normal child would feel unloved and uncared for, but I was used to it. This was what I had to deal with every day. But, then that day many days after the one that changed my life, I was sent off to Wammy's, only carrying the old gameboy, my only gift from my mother, the one I held near and dear. I approached the gates of Wammy's with a sad smile on my face.

* * *

**That minute.  
Nears'**

I watched from afar the day Matt arrived.

I watched as Wammy led him out of the limo and into the building.

I watched as Wammy introduced him to Mello.

I watched as Matt taunted Mello.

I watched as Mello beat up Matt.

I watched the whole time.

I watched as they became instant friends.

I watched as an iron cord began to hold the two together.

I watched. And for once, I felt alone.

* * *

**Well, that was a tad bit depressing. But I did enjoy writing it. It was fun. Mello's was well thought out. Matts was random but I pulled through with an idea. And Nears, well Near didn't really have one, but I had to include a bit about how Matt and Mello met. I also like Near so I kinda felt sad for him here... Don't hate the sheep! Please review! I worked hard on this!**

**I have the next one planned out.**

**Love, Phen 13**


	4. Locket

**Holy crap, I swear fanfiction hates me! It hates me I tell you! This was a fairly quick update, but don't get used to it. This will not happen often. Well, Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note. period,**

* * *

Matt walked into the living room with one hand inside his pocket, looking like he was holding something.

"Hey, Mello." The blond turned around with a slightly aggitated look o his face.

"What do you want now Matt?" Mallo asked, hald-angrily. Matt leaned over the back of the couch, swiped away Mello's book, threw it on the floor and wrapped his arms around the blonds neck. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Mello asked as he felt Matts hed slide down his neck.

"Hmmm... Well, I would like to talk to you. Without any distractions."Matt whispered in Mello's ear seductively. Mello blushed and began to breath deeply through his nose to keep from hyperventilating from the proximity. There was something in the air that was out of the ordinary. Was that... Was that scent... Chocolate?

"Matt? Why do I smell chocolate?"

"Well, I might have _accidentely_ put some chocolate syrup in my shampoo." Matt whispered, tickling Mello's ear.

"Well, I like it." Mello felt Matt somehow wiggle his way over the couch and wrap his arms around Mello's waist.

"Thank you." There was a moment of silence and for some reason, Mello found it hard to look Matt in the eye. "There was another thing I wanted to talk about." Matt said suddenly. Mello gave the boy clinging to him a quizzical glance.

"And what would that be my dear boy?" Mello asked.

"I want to give you a present." Matt pulled out a small box from his shirt pocket and placed it in Mello's hands. "Open it." He ordered and Mello looked at the box, wary. He opened the box, expecting there to be a ring there, but instead there was a heart shaped locket. It was on a fairly long chain and could be easily hidden under a shirt. It was a very simple affair, but Mello still adored th fact that Matt had gotten him a present.

"Thank you so much Matt! I love it!" When he picked up the locket, he heard something jingle from inside. Mello gave the locket a questioning glance, and began to open it.

"So, about my question. Mello, i was wondering..." Matt began talking as Mello opened the locket fully, revealing the contents.

"Will you marry me?" For inside the locket was a simple diamond ring on a thin gold band.

"Yes! Of course i will you bastard!"And Mello engulfed Matt, his boyf- I mean fiance in a sudden pationate kiss.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one! Though I tend to not like proposal ones, I just had to write this one down! I hoped you liked it!**

**Love, Phen 13**


End file.
